


What's This?

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Christmas, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, it's cute please read this and give me validation, jeanae white mention, porn with SHITTY plot, song fic of the sorts, this is so bad, top pete, yes i moved back to bottom patrick please sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is ‘What’s This’ from The Nightmare Before Christmas” Mikey says into an extra microphone and hey! He came here to watch Mikey, not the cute lead singer he knows Mikey told him the name of. Pete grins without thinking about it- The Nightmare Before Christmas just might be his favorite movie ever, if the Jack Skellington tattooed on his arm has anything to say about it. </p><p>But once cute looking guy on stage starts singing, Pete almost loses his balance and collapses. If anyone asked him, it’d be because he was excited that they were playing one of Pete’s favorite Christmas songs, but really… Patrick’s voice was just really goddamn good. And unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's This?

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to post this on christmas eve but i'm a trashcan that cant keep secrets/surprises so! enjoy this i guess! i love the cover of "what's this" and yeah i suffer so bad. i suggest you listen to that cover i cant describe it well enough i just think it's so good ALSO i have a kink for writing patrick with things on... whether it be antlers, or devil horns, or like idk a pair of panties on and ITS SO BAD I AM!!! A TRASHCAN!!!!

Pete isn’t exactly _worried,_ but he knows his best friend- Mikey Way doesn’t go out during the weekdays. And it’s already 11 o’clock and Mikey isn’t home yet. Which would be fine, except he isn’t answering his phone, and he’s not at the library (where he spends most of his time when he isn’t home- you don’t get a 2300 on your SATs by sitting on your couch reading vampire sex books (in Pete’s defense, it was a book lent to him by the other Way brother- if you ever got to meet the character that _is_ Gerard Way, you would understand)

Before Pete really starts to worry, he hears the door unlock, and sees the familiar face of his best friend since kindergarten. Holding his bass case and a cup of coffee. Pete sighs in relief on impulse, before eyeing the case. It’s battered and writing is smudged all over it but Pete wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oh my god, I’m _so_ sorry man, my phone died” Mikey waves his phone in the air, dropping the case on the floor a little less than lightly to charge his phone. Pete winces- that bass is his pride and joy and frankly he doesn’t exactly appreciate Mikey taking it from him to do god knows what since _Mikey never leaves the house._   

The taller of the two (which would be Mikey, by a long-shot. Seriously, that boy is so lanky) collapses on the couch, and buries his head in the throw pillows. All the while, Pete has his reading glasses on, at the tip of his nose as he stares at the hot mess that is Michael James Way. He sets the vampire sex book down, and crosses his tattooed arms across his chest.

“Dude, where the hell were you?” Mikey looks up at Pete from his spot, his glasses falling down his nose, which is reddened by the harsh Chicago weather.  

“It’s a long story. It involves your bass, though” “Yeah, I’m not blind like you” Pete used his head to motion to the very obvious engraved “EDGARALLANPOEFUCKER69” on the side of his case. He doesn’t even remember who put it there, but they aren’t wrong- he’s most definitely an Edgar Allan Poe fucker.

Mikey situates his head on the pillow next to Pete’s stomach, and stares at the ceiling. Their lighting is absolutely atrocious- he makes a mental note to ask Gabe during a blowjob to change their lights for them since Gabe's the tallest person they know; Gabe can’t say no when Mikey’s got Gabe’s cock against his lips… can he?

“It sounds crazy but it all makes sense. First, did you hear my brother is starting a band?” Pete nods. They didn’t even have a name for said band yet, but Gerard told him that he got Frank Iero and Ray Toro from the apartment upstairs to join, which is pretty impressive since Frank Iero has been in like a million good bands, and Ray Toro is the God of Guitar.

“Okay, so Gee asked me to join after I recommended a name for them. My Chemical Romance. Nice ring to it, yeah?” Pete scratches his head, as he makes a face that Mikey can’t see. It’s… interesting. It sounds like something out of the book Gerard gave to him, so it’s not completely wrong for Gerard’s band.

“Uh… yeah” Pete humors him, as Mikey scoffs “Whatever, asshole. Didn’t you say you would name your band like…Saving Latin. My Chemical Romance has such a nice sound to it. It’s so _emo_ ”

“It’s Saved Latin, and it’s not even that fucking bad! 'I saved Latin, what did you ever do?' Can you hurry up with your story already?” He grumbles, as Mikey huffs out a laugh- the closest Mikey ever really comes to truly laughing. Rumor has it, Mikey has actually laughed before… but Pete has yet to see that.

“I hated that movie!"

"Wait you hated Rushmore?" Pete gasps, as Mikey rolled his eyes, clearly done with Pete’s shit.

"Anyways-"

"You clearly didn't dislike Rushmore if you recognized the quote, ya know" He adds, as Mikey groans in frustration.

" _ANYWAYS_ I was like… really honored he would ask me to be in his band. I mean I know we’re close and like… why not. But I was still honored because I was so surprised?" Mikey yawns, and turns so that he's lying on his stomach, and facing Pete. His greasy hair is in his face, and it looks absolutely disgusting- but it’s not like he has time to do things like wash his hair when he’s juggling studying for Law School and apparently being in a goddamn band. Mikey Way can do anything, though.

“Are you that surprised? Remember when Bill thought you and Gerard were fucking, because of how close you guys are?” Pete cackles when Mikey pretends to gag.

“Fuck William Beckett! That pasty white cocksucker” Perhaps Mikey forgot that he is _also_ a pasty white cocksucker. The best kind of pasty white cocksucker. Like… on a scale of 1 to 10, Mikey would be a 10 and Bill Beckett would be a -100.  “Anyways, I told Gee that I was super honored, but I mean I haven’t even practiced the bass in a while and I want Gee and the rest of the band, which by the way, Gee and Frank Iero are definitely a thing-“

“Dude, that’s what I’ve been saying!”

“I know, I know. So yeah, I told Gee that I wanted him to hear me live, see how the rest of the band liked me. I mean, it’s not fair that I got into the band just cause I’m brothers with Gee, you know? What if we get big?” Pete gives Mikey a small smile. Mikey likes to pretend that he’s emotionless and he doesn’t care about anything, but Pete can already sense that Mikey really digs this whole “White boys plus Puerto Rican boy scream into microphones and whine about their shitty lives” idea.

“Yeah, I gotcha. Why the fuck are you using my bass?” Pete hasn’t actually used his bass in a while, not since he got a job, on top of attending classes. He’s majoring in political science, but he’d much rather write music and play in a band like Mikey, but that’s another story.

“Oh, cause your bass is nice. Anyways-“

“Yo, are you fucking smacked?! Mikey!” Mikey shushes him, and pushes him back on the couch when he gets up to punch Mikey.

“I’m sorry okay! It’s good looking. Plus, I lost mine and I was running late”

Pete presses his palm to his head “Late _for what goddammit Mikey hurry the fuck up with this story so I can jack off and study_ ”

“You’re so boring now” Mikey sticks his tongue out at him, and Pete narrow his eyes at that. He’s not boring, he’s just horny and going to fail his classes if he doesn’t manage his time and stop reading vampire sex books. He kinda wishes he were more like Mikey, who is practically a genius and regularly gets laid by his kind-of boyfriend and in a band.

“So there’s this guy in my music history class. I don’t know if you know him- Patrick Stump?” Pete shakes his head, although the name somewhat sounds familiar. Maybe he’s seen him at the record store, or something “Okay, well Patrick has a band, called Fall Out Boy-“

“Hey, like that one Simpsons character!” Mikey looks at him with a blank expression, shaking his head.

“You need to get laid and stop marathoning The Simpsons” The older of the two scowls. “Stop making fun of me”

“Okay, so the bassist in Patrick’s band quit last minute or something, and they’re performing next week at the Christmas party at the venue? Which is a big deal since they can’t cancel their show, because it’s their first time performing in front of that many people. So anyways, Patrick comes up to me and is like ‘Dude, you know bass, right?’ and asks me if I can learn a couple of their songs and some Christmas songs, and says that he’ll give me what their other bass player would get. And dude, you know how fuckin’ packed that place is gonna be on Christmas Eve… Eve?” Pete shrugs, as Mikey takes that as a yes “So with that money that I’m using with Patrick and his band, I can finally buy a vibra-"

Pete covers his ears and shrieks “Okay! Okay! I’m leaving now! Don’t take my bass again, asshole!” The blond grins and moves his body down the couch when Pete grabs his vampire sex book to leave.

“That’s such a good read! And if it makes you feel better, Patrick saw your case and laughed and said that he was too an Edgar Allan Poe fucker" Mikey shrugs at him, before switching on the T.V.

Pete doesn’t know who the hell this Patrick is, and therefore that fact doesn’t make him feel that much better, but when Pete jacks off and wipes his come on one of Mikey’s clean shirts when he realizes there were no more tissues- that makes him feel better. What? Just because they’re in their 20s doesn’t mean they aren’t stupid.

* * *

Mikey finds Pete in his room 3 days later, furiously writing notes and eating Mikey's potato chips. This has been the first time Mikey has actually seen Pete in the past few days, rotating his time between the library and Gabe’s bed, but still- Pete has been locked up in his room for days. And Pete doesn’t normally get like that, since Pete is a social butterfly and knows _everyone_ and talks to _everyone._ So, when Mikey walks in to find Pete blaring his music in his headphones eating _his_ goddamn chips, he sighs. He doesn’t know what he expected to find, since he knows that Pete has at least been going to class and his job, but Pete looks tense and angry. 

Mikey definitely doesn’t believe that people need sex to survive… but he definitely believes that Pete thrives off of human contact- last time he saw Pete with someone (his ex-girlfriend Jeanae who was _way_ too young for his liking), he was so happy and lively and wasn’t a total piece of shit all the time. He clears his throat, and snaps his fingers until Pete notices him, and pulls out of his headphones. Mikey’s eyes practically roll back into his head- This fucker is listening to depressing _Brand New_ music.

"Whaddya need?" Pete stuffs his face with more chips, and Mikey sighs, running his hair through the greasy, straightened locks, sitting on the textbook covered bed.

"When's that due?" Mikey peers at the textbook, and the dark haired boy rubs his eyes, smearing eyeliner and sighs dejectedly.

"Uh... tomorrow" Mikey's eyes widen at this, because he's _Mikey_ and gets his work done a week in advance somehow and he sits on Pete's bed with that stupid "You're better than this" expression on his face

"I'll get it done! Not all of us are goddamn geniuses like you!" Pete growls at him, as Mikey rolls his eyes "Not a genius. Anyways, we need to talk” Pete peers at him through his dyed bangs “You need to get laid”

Pete almost picks up the lamp on the side of his bedside table to throw at him. "Are you being serious right now?! I'm not... like addicted to sex or whatever. I'm fine" Mikey rolls his eyes again, and throws his soiled shirt that Pete used at him. "You jerk off all the goddamn time! You don't think I can hear through these walls, Wentz?! And not even like jerk off normally... like honestly this is almost chronic masturbation and-"

"I'm not a chronic masturbator!"

"-maybe you can meet someone at the show. Come to the show" Mikey suggests as Pete crosses his arms. He didn't agree to go to Mikey's show because he had things to do, books to read, subjects to study for; also, he had better things to do then see goddamn Mikey play for a band... plus Mikey just called him a chronic masturbator.

"I don't wanna" He draws out the syllable, before grabbing another handful of the foul smelling chips. "It's getting so bad that I would be willing to let you fuck me-" "Ugh, gross!" "-but I think Gabe and I are exclusive? I dunno-"

Pete sits up at that. Gabe and Mikey exclusive? Last time Pete checked, Mikey and Gabe were the complete opposite of exclusive, only hooking up when Mikey wanted it and plus Gabe had a bunch of other guys he was fucking as well- number one being William Beckett, “the enemy”.

"Really?!" Pete can't be bitter about this- Mikey's half in love with the guy anyways and Mikey's automatically grins and nods "He uh, he didn't really say anything but we hung out last night and we didn't even like fuck or anything. We just watched a movie and goddamn cuddled! Cuddling! I don’t fucking _cuddle_ , but we cuddled and afterwards he kissed me really soft and said he isn't sleeping with Satan anymore and that it’s just been me for a while now" Satan, of course, was Mikey's personal nickname for William Beckett

Pete gives into Mikey's wide smile (one that he's trying _very_ hard to mask because fuck off he's _Mikey Way_ and he has no emotions) and smiles with him "Dude! That's fucking amazing!"

And when Mikey sees Pete smiling, he gives into his emotions and _shrieks_. "AHH I know!! I know!! Holy shit, I almost didn't even study last night, I was so happy! I mean I was tempted to blow him in thanks but I didn't wanna ruin the atmosphere?" Pete nods, understanding, and shoves another handful in his mouth

"But this isn't about Gabe and I. You're coming to the show on Saturday. You deserve to have a little fun even if you haven't finished all your work yet" Mikey puts back on a serious face and pats Pete's leg before leaving the room. “And you’re doing the laundry since you goddamn jerked off in my shirt!”

So, Pete's gonna go to see Fall Out Boy on Saturday. He shrugs, puts his headphones back in, and continues to write.

* * *

He arrives at the venue an hour later then Mikey tells him to get there, and the Christmas show is in full-swing, although Fall Out Boy hasn’t played yet. He’s wearing a red tee-shirt, which is the closest he comes to festive.

He quickly situates himself at the back of the venue, and tries to get into the vibe of the place. People are drunk and dancing, no one truly into the music that much to want to “mosh” to it. But still, he finds himself bobbing his head up and down to the bass lines of the songs, and even though he’s never heard this band before, or any of the bands there, he still gets butterflies in his stomach when he can feel drum beats in his heart. Nothing is that loud, but he hasn’t actually been _out_ in a while, so it’s a breath of fresh air

He found My Chemical Romance (or if tonight went well, ¾ of My Chemical Romance), and somehow got himself pushed towards the front of the growing crowd just as he saw Mikey’s signature greasy blond hair on stage, which a bunch of other guys- one immediately catching Pete’s eye.

“Uh hi, we’re Fall Out Boy, and we’re uh… gonna play some songs” Awww, Pete thinks, his guy is absolutely adorable. He might as well tell everyone in the audience that it’s their first real show, but that’s part of the pros of playing at this venue… everyone is a wasted and just wants to listen to good music.

He’s got some fake antlers on, that have some red lights attached to them, and a faded tee-shirt. He looks like the _image_ of innocence, and Pete feels kind of bad because he doesn’t think that this cute looking guy is really _fit_ for this kind of scene, but he learns quickly that he shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, or a cute boy by his red antlers

“This is ‘What’s This’ from The Nightmare Before Christmas” Mikey says into an extra microphone and _hey!_ He came here to watch Mikey, not the cute lead singer he knows Mikey told him the name of. Pete grins without thinking about it- The Nightmare Before Christmas just might be his favorite movie ever, if the Jack Skellington tattooed on his arm has anything to say about it.

But once cute looking guy on stage starts singing, Pete almost loses his balance and collapses. If anyone asked him, it’d be because he was excited that they were playing one of Pete’s favorite Christmas songs, but really… Patrick’s voice was just really goddamn good. And unexpected.

Mikey is thrashing around on stage, and _wow_ Mikey wasn’t even half bad- maybe Mikey was amazing, and Pete’s just a bad friend, but he can’t keep his eyes off of Patrick

“ _I must be dreaming, wake up Jack, this isn’t fair!”_ Patrick pulls his hands off his guitar to grip the microphone stand, and he moves his head to the flow of the lyrics, and it’s possibly one of the most addicting things Pete has ever seen in his life. His voice is so pure and rich, and it’s one of the best voices he’s ever heard in his life. 

 _“What's this? The streets are lined with little creatures laughing. Everybody seems so happy, have I possibly gone daffy? What is this? What’s this”_ Patrick growls into the microphone before letting his voice go soft and melodic, his fingers gripping his guitar and accentuating each note as he looks into the audience, his confidence growing with every lyric

 _“There's children throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads. They're busy building toys a_ _nd absolutely no one's dead! There’s frost on every window, oh, I can't believe my eyes, and in my bones I feel the warmth that's coming from inside”_ He harmonizes with the other guitar player towards the end at this part, and Pete feels a hint of jealously just from seeing the other boy (who has a _great_ head of hair) leaning against Patrick to sing with him in Patrick’s microphone. Patrick’s smile is so evident in his singing, and Pete craves it. 

 _"The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found. And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around. Instead of screams, I swear I can hear music in the air. The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere”_ He flings his guitar behind his back and holds onto the microphone for this part, pulling it off the stand. He waves the other hand in the air like he’s questioning everything he’s singing as if he’s the character himself. And it’s nothing Pete has never seen before for this a pop-punk band, for the lead singer to fall into the rhythm of the song, but Patrick looks so passionate and into the song. It’s almost like no one’s there, and he’s a trance.

 _"_ _I want it, oh, I want it, oh, I want it for my own, I've got to know, I've got to know. What is this place that I have found? What is this?”_ Patrick practically sobs into the microphone, his voice harsh and yet so _good._ And it’s so stupid, but Pete feels so jealous who gets to hear that from Patrick- gets to hear Patrick beg, because _fuck_ maybe it’s because Pete hasn’t gotten laid in a really long time but he pops a semi right then and there, just the thought of Patrick sobbing “I want it, I want it, I want it” God, Patrick’s girlfriend or whatever must be in the audience right now, and Pete tries to feel bad for thinking about this guy like this, but he’s so _hot oh my god._

They perform a couple more songs (and him and Patrick even make eye contact a couple of times!) and then another band gets on the stage. And Pete feels bad about it, but he escapes the crowd, and goes to search for the lead singer of that band, fucking Fall Out Boy.

It isn’t that hard- the venue isn’t that big and the performers aren’t famous- Pete’s even played here a couple of times with Arma Angelus. He eventually finds Patrick sipping a coke at the bar, awkwardly sitting next to Mikey and Gabe, who are practically fucking on Gabe’s bar stool.

“Hey!” Pete calls out, and both Mikey and Patrick turn to look at him.

“Pete!” Mikey screeches (although since it’s so loud, it doesn’t necessarily matter), and gets up to hug him. Gabe looks upset at the lack of contact, but waves to Pete. “Patrick’s gay. Just, y’know, F-Y-I” Mikey whispers into Pete’s ear, before turning back to Gabe. Gabe’s hard-on is clearly evident, and Mikey climbs back on Gabe’s lap to pull him for another kiss, leaving Pete and Patrick alone to talk.

“Hey, I’m Pete” He holds his hand out, and Patrick smiles shyly up at him, and takes his hand in his- Patrick’s hands are rough thanks to years of guitar playing, but it’s comfy- it doesn’t remind him of Jeanae at all, so he feels better about that.

“I’m Patrick. Mikey, uh, told me a lot about you” He looks over to Mikey and Gabe before scrunching his nose up as they both hear a very audible “Ah, yes Papi” Pete and Patrick lock eyes and start laughing, before Pete touches Patrick’s wrist and tries to give him the most seductive look he can muster up “Wanna, uh, talk somewhere else?”

* * *

30 minutes later, Patrick and Pete are talking and giggling together, in the alley behind the venue- Patrick’s wrapped in a hoodie (and a leather jacket over it- Pete doesn’t understand his concept of dressing, but Pete likes wearing skirts sometimes and he pairs Ugg boots with leather leggings) and he still has his antlers on, and Pete has his legs pressed to his chest to keep warm.

“It’s so cold” Patrick breaks their momentary silence, moving a little closer to Pete (because he’s _cold_ ) and Pete takes that opportunity to wrap his arm around Patrick’s shoulder “Yeah, it is”

It’s such a small movement, but it makes Patrick smile a lot, and it’s much too early to already like Pete, but Pete is really charming and handsome, and he asks a lot of questions, but not in a creepy way. Like, in a way that he just wants to know more and more about Patrick, because it’s quite clear to anyone who saw them that Pete was already smitten with Patrick

“No… it’s really cold… do you want to go somewhere warm?” Patrick bites his lip after he asks that question, and his face gets warm from blushing. He looks up to Pete, who has a shocked expression on his face, but he has a hint of a smile on his face, in his eyes.

“Yeah, that’d be cool. My place isn’t too far from here…” He trails off, and Patrick nods “Yeah! Perfect. We can also stop for coffee… if you want” Pete gets up, and holds his hand out for Patrick to grab. Patrick takes it, and they walk back out into the streets. There are Christmas lights everywhere, and the whole place kinda smells like beer and cigarette smoke, but it smells like a place that Pete has started to call home

“I love Christmas” Patrick sighs, squeezing Pete’s hand gently- he makes no move to let go of Pete’s hand, and Pete isn’t complaining at all “Yeah, same. I mean, I don’t really talk to my parents anymore, they’re super conservative and didn’t like the whole ‘bisexual and emo’ thing that they were convinced was a phase but... Mikeyway and I tend to make the most of it. We even got a tree this year” He grins, and Patrick awws. “That’s so nice! Yeah, my roommate and I were way too busy getting songs ready and we’ve been working and recording shit downtown all this month. It’s actually my first weekend free” He shrugs “But I don’t think I could really trade recording and writing music for anything. Even though a tree sounds nice” He sighs sadly at the end of his sentence, and Pete squeezes his hand a little tighter

“’S cool, man. There’s always next year, y’know. Plus, if it makes you feel any better, you guys were so fucking good tonight, especially for your first time in a crowd like that. Not just saying that cause I think you’re cute, either” Patrick rolls his eyes playfully, and blushes again because he’s an idiot who thinks Pete is very attractive. “Thanks. I think you’re cute too”

They walk into a local coffee shop, and there, Pete tells Patrick he was in Arma Angelus (“Dude, I knew I knew you from somewhere! I mean… it was a good band… yeah”) and they bond even more over minimal things like music, and TV shows, and it’s small talk, but Patrick still has on his antlers, and they’re blinking red light, and his breath smells like coffee when he laughs, and there are Christmas lights everywhere, and it looks so _beautiful_ and Pete wants to keep him forever.

“It would be, like, totally crazy if I kissed you right now, wouldn’t it?” Pete whispers, next to Patrick in the booth (because he’s weird and likes sitting next to people as opposed to across) and Patrick shakes his head “No, it would be really crazy. Do it”

Pete grins, before tangling his one hand in Patrick’s hair, and leans in- Patrick meets him halfway, and Patrick’s lips are soft, and his breath, again, smells of coffee, but Pete just closes his eyes, and grips Patrick’s thighs with his free hand and kisses him deeper, until Patrick’s panting against his lips, and he’s pressed to the wall of the coffee shop

“You’re so good at that” Patrick laughs breathlessly against Pete’s lips, before kissing him again, this time chastely, though the “Let’s go back to your place, huh?” that falls from his lips is the opposite of that

“ _Y_ es. Yeah. That’d be great” Pete _can’t_ stop smiling, because this is a goddamn Christmas miracle- Patrick’s so pretty with his sideburns and goofy smile and his hoodies underneath leather jackets, and he actually wants to like… hang out with Pete. Patrick excuses himself to the bathroom, and Pete calls Mikey to let him know he’s having Patrick over

“Shit, dude, what did I say?! You’re getting laid, oh my god” Mikey practically yells into the phone, and Pete rolls his eyes “Shut up. And yeah, I guess. I mean I like him, it’s more than just… hooking up”

“Oh, Pete, you so owe me for this-“ He hears Mikey moan away from the phone, and he doesn’t even ask how or why “-but have fun! I’m staying at Gabe’s tonight. Later! Use condoms! And I have lube in my room if you ran out!” Pete rolls his eyes again, but he smiles when he hangs up, and that smile only gets wider when Patrick comes back to the booth. “Your smile is nice. Lets go?”

The walk to Pete’s apartment is mostly quiet, and they make more small talk, discussing Rushmore, which happens to be both Pete and Patrick’s favorite movie, and talking about school, and when they reach Pete’s place, Patrick immediately goes to look at their tree.

It’s pretty shitty, because Pete and Mikey don’t know how to decorate for shit, and they don’t have ornaments besides a few cheap multicolored balls, but the lights are bright and clear in the dark of the living room, and when Patrick gets close enough to it, the lights illuminate his face, and it makes Pete want to kiss him even more. And Patrick still has his antlers on, although he turned the light off of them.

“This is _so_ nice, Pete. I mean, minimalistic, maybe, but still” He trails off, before shrugging off his leather jacket and his hoodie, patting the space next to him on the floor.

“Hold on, I’m gonna get us something to drink” Pete scrambles into the kitchen, before checking his cupboards- He hardly has any alcohol left, since he drinks it all the time during the holiday to forget his family, and he just had finals, but he has enough whiskey for the both of them, so he pours it, and brings it over to the tree in the living room.

“This is how I drink it, anyways” Pete says sitting next to Patrick, handing him his drink, before sipping it and wincing. Patrick just raises his eyebrows, before downing the entire thing without even flinching “Finals” He sets the glass down, before turning to Pete “I know I already said it, and maybe it’s because I’m still working off that performance high, but this is really nice. And you’re very attractive” “I don’t mind you calling me attractive” “Good”

When Pete opens his mouth to respond, Patrick reaches over to kiss him- this time it’s all tongue, and it’s wet and hot because of the whiskey, and Pete _isn’t_ complaining, especially when he kisses him back, pushing him to the floor.

“I like you-” Patrick says once he pulls away to breathe “-but if we’re gonna do this, we’re not doing it on your floor” He brushes his hair out of his face, and grins when Pete nods frantically “Yeah, yeah, of course, let’s go to my room”

Pete silently prays that his room is clean as he takes Patrick’s hand and leads him there- because that’d be horrible if his room was covered in notes, chip crumbs, and tissues that he jacked off in. And his prayers aren’t answered, because when he opens his door, turns on the lamp, he sees… well, just that.

“Oh my god” Patrick stifles a laugh in Pete’s shoulder, and Pete groans “I’m so sorry, let me just…” He walks over to the bed, and takes his hand and kind of just wipes the surface of the bed, until there are no more crumbs and tissue on there. He can’t exactly save the rest of his room, but it’s good enough for Patrick, who just hops on the bed, and pulls off his glasses to put on Pete’s dresser.  

“My room is much worse. Get over here” Pete pulls off his shirt and Patrick makes a choked off noise- because Pete has such nice tattoos (weird, but nice nonetheless) and Patrick just wants to trace them with his tongue. He’s practically drooling, and it makes Pete feel, like, 100% better about everything going on in his life.

“You’re so hot” Patrick whines, reaching out and grabbing Pete by his hipbones, and pulling him down for another kiss, moaning low in his throat.  Pete cradles his face, and pushes him down on the bed until Pete’s awkwardly settled between Patrick’s legs, and Patrick’s legs are wrapped around his waist, or else they’ll fall- none of them notice just how uncomfortable that position is because they both have their eyes closed, and they’re kissing and moaning against each other. Pete moves down Patrick’s neck, kissing and sucking marks that he’s sure will stay for days, and Patrick kneads his heels into Pete’s back “Fuck, bite me. I mean -nghhh- not _fully,_ but fuck, that’s hot”

So Pete obeys, biting down his neck and collarbones, sucking on the marks until they’re purple, and Patrick absolutely lives for it, he’s squirming and breathing harsh underneath Pete, and it’s the best thing _ever._ He sits up to let Pete pull of his shirt, and Patrick’s chest is so _white_ and he has the tiniest bit of hair on it, but he’s staring up at Pete with determination like “ _Hell yeah this chest hair… is so hot_ ” and it makes Pete laugh a little, before he pushes Patrick back down again “You’re so pretty” He says once he sucks yet another bruise right in the middle of Patrick’s chest, and he smiles once Patrick hums in agreement. It’s not necessarily cocky, but it’s like _I like how I look and I’m gonna flaunt it_ and it’s really refreshing- maybe Patrick can have enough self-love for the both of them because only God knows how much Pete despises himself sometimes.

“Pete, fuck, get off of me before my dick, like, explodes” He huffs out, and Pete rolls off of Patrick’s body, and Patrick sits up, his hair all messed up and his lips swollen and pink. He grins at Pete, before pressing a kiss to his thorn necklace tattoo, and settling between his legs as Pete sits up.

“Your turn” He mutters, before tracing the tattoo with his tongue- it doesn’t do much for Pete besides the nice visual, this baby-faced musician with a soul voice with soft strawberry blond hair licking at his chest, his nose poking at his skin, and the soft noises he makes vibrating against his chest. He moves down Pete’s torso until he gets to the bat-heart tattoo, and smirks mischievously up at him “This tattoo… it’s really fucking hot” And of course, Patrick takes his time tracing this one, pressing open-mouthed kisses against it until Pete’s struggling not to arch off the bed “Fuck, baby, so hot” He babbles, as Patrick licks over it once more, before pulling Pete’s jeans down, glancing up at him once again

“Can I pull these off?” He moves his finger underneath the elastic of his boxer-briefs and snaps it back on his skin- Pete hisses at that, but he nods “Yes, yeah, definitely”

And so Patrick does, moving it down until it reaches down to his knees, because he’s staring down at Pete’s cock in a way that boosts Pete’s self-esteem out of the roof. “Pete. Holy _shit_ ” He laughs breathlessly, before reaching around for the antlers “Festivity” He puts them back on, flips on the lights, and without warning, sinks his mouth over Pete’s dick.

“Patrick!” Pete’s voice cracks on the 'Rick’ and he hears Patrick giggle with his goddamn cock in his mouth, and it vibrates and only makes Pete grip the bedsheets tighter. Patrick’s moving up and down, bobbing his head, and his hands are in the sheets, and he has on _antlers_ and honestly Patrick’s such a character, with his cute antics and “Festivity!” and it makes Pete moan even louder.  

“Pat _rick,_ I’m kinda close” He whines, once Patrick’s tongue traces the veins on the underside of his cock, and Patrick pulls off, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the side. Pete can't be blamed, okay, Patrick's fucking hot as hell, and Pete hasn't gotten laid in a while.

“Don’t. I want to ride you” Patrick looks up with dark eyes “Is that okay?”

“Is that okay? Holy shit, yes, get over here” Pete leans over to his dresser, and throws a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed (there’s also a half-eaten burrito in there, but he hopes Patrick didn’t see that) and Patrick leans back on the bed, his pants and boxers off, and spreads his legs once Pete coats a finger in the lube, and slowly presses it into Patrick’s hole, the other hand reaching over to jerk Patrick off. Patrick’s mouth is covered in drool, but he’s never looked more fuckable, with his swollen lips and his sweaty forehead and the goddamn antlers (Is that a kink? Is Pete a _furry?)_ and he moves his finger in and out as smoothly as he can, before adding another one when Patrick asks.

He’s grinding down to meet the rhythm of Pete’s fingers, and when Pete brushes his prostate, he bites his lip hard, whimpering “ _Yeah_ , there” and Pete continues to angle his fingers there, scissoring them as Patrick meets down with him, trying to stifle his moans. “Kiss me” He says through gritted teeth, and Pete leans down to do so, and Patrick whimpers against his lips once Pete slips in another finger.

“You feel really good” Patrick sighs contently, pushing Pete’s hand off his cock before he comes, and Pete hums “Thanks. You want me to…” He trails off, and Patrick nods, allowing Pete to remove his fingers and move to the free spot on the bed. Patrick straddles him, his thighs resting on either side of Pete’s legs, and he grabs the condom. He tries to open it with his teeth, and he makes a face at Pete when Pete laughs when he can’t “I’m trying to be sexy” He whines, giving up, and opening it with his fingers. Pete wipes his lube covered fingers on his bed, leans up to press a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder “You don’t have to try”

Patrick rolls his eyes playfully “Flattering” He rolls the condom on Pete’s cock, and positions himself over it, before grabbing Pete’s shoulders “Ready?” Pete nods quickly, staring through his bangs, and he groans a little too loud when Patrick drops on his cock. Patrick’s eyes widen, and he bites his lip, stuttering out Pete’s name, and he stays still for a moment, breathing hard and looking Pete in the eye as he adjusts. It’s intimate and it feels like a lot more than a hook-up, because Patrick’s naked and in his lap with a pair of fake Christmas antlers on, and it’s more “we’ve been dating for a long time” than “We just met 3 hours ago” just because of how comfortable and silly it is, but Pete suddenly can’t think anymore when Patrick starts bouncing up and down in his lap, his fingers gripping Pete’s shoulders hard, and his thighs clenching around Pete’s legs harshly.

Patrick has this determined and focused look in his eyes, and he’s staring at Pete, but his eyes are kind of glassy, and his mouth is open because he makes high-pitched moans every time he drops back down on Pete’s cock, and Pete thrusts back up to meet him, pressing kisses to Patrick’s shoulders and groaning loud against his skin. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby” He says against Patrick’s sweaty skin, and Patrick nods “Harder, harder, c’mon” and Patrick throws his head back when Pete hits his prostate “ _Fuck”_

They continue like this, Pete’s hands gripping Patrick’s hips so he can thrust up harder and faster, and Patrick’s grinding down  against him, moaning and smiling down at Pete once Pete’s thrusts start getting more and more frantic “I’m gonna come” He groans, as Patrick moves a hand off of Pete’s shoulder to jerk himself off fast

“Do it. My thighs hurt” He laughs breathlessly, and it doesn’t take much for Pete to come, yelling Patrick’s name out and gripping his thighs impossibly harder- that in itself brings Patrick to climax, and he just whimpers before coming over his stomach, riding it out on Pete’s cock, until Pete whines in overstimulation. He moves off of Pete’s lap and breathes hard moving to mouth at Pete’s neck as Pete pulls off the condom, ties it, and throws it on the ground, with the pile of garbage already there.

“That was… awesome” Patrick giggles, tired and sweaty, his hand moving to wipe the come off his stomach- he licks it off casually, as Pete just stares at him, because he didn’t know people _actually did that,_ and he groans out loud just watching. “Patrick. Dude. You’re so hot”

Patrick rolls his eyes at that again, before flicking the light off the antlers, and putting them to the side “Tell me something I don’t know” He smiles “But thanks. You’re not bad yourself” He kisses Pete again, and he tastes like come, but it’s good and Pete runs his hands over Patrick’s back before sighing “I’m gonna get hard again if you keep doing that”

He just shrugs, before settling back on the bed “There’s always tomorrow-” He narrows his eyes a little “-unless you want me to leave” Pete shakes his head, before reaching over to find a pair of clean-ish boxers to put on “Nah. I’m really hungry though, do you wanna go get something to eat? I usually can't sleep after y'know. Sex”

Patrick just grins and nods, sitting back up and slipping on his tee-shirt “Sure. Something about riding dicks just makes me _so_ hungry”

* * *

The next morning, after another round of sex after they got back from getting burgers from McDonalds at 2 AM, Pete wakes up to find his bed empty- he feels a little sad when he notices Patrick’s clothes are gone too, but when he gets up, he smiles a little- Patrick left his number on a little slip of paper, with a little note “Totally forgot I had to get a present for my roommate! But, Merry Christmas (Eve)! Call me when you clean your room xx” and _yeah,_ this is a pretty sweet Christmas.


End file.
